Relationship
by tokiya.ensui
Summary: Hibari Kyouya, ketua komite kedisiplinan Namimori Chuu, adalah adik angkat perempuan Dino sang Don Cavallone. Mereka tinggal bersama dan hidup dengan kurang rukun dan bahagia. Hanya saja... Dino x Girl!Hibari, setting: setahun sebelum Reborn datang.


**Relationship  
-- Dino Version --**

**Part: One**

Rate: T  
Genre: Romance - Angst - Drama  
Pairing: Dino x Girl!Hibari

Dino menyambut harinya dengan antusias. Sudah dua hari dia meninggalkan Namimori yang juga berarti meninggalkan adik angkatnya sendirian di rumah. Adik angkatnya adalah Hibari Kyouya, Sang Ketua Komite Kedisiplinan di Namimori Chuu yang ditakuti dan dihormati oleh warga Namimori. Tapi menurut Dino sendiri dia adalah anak yang sangat manis jika tak mempedulikan ancaman dan gigitannya. Yah, yang penting bagi Dino sekarang adalah pulang ke rumah dan bertemu lagi dengan Kyouya. Dia memberhentikan mobilnya di depan sebuah toko kue dan membeli sekotak besar berbagai jenis cake dan kue-kue lainnya. Dengan senyum puas, Dino kembali masuk ke mobil dan menjalankannya pulang menuju rumah.

Tak lama kemudian dia sudah hampir sampai di rumah. Tinggal melewati tikungan terakhir, memarkir mobil di garasi dan turun, tak lupa dia menurunkan kotak kuenya. Dino berjalan ke arah pintu depan dan berhenti tepat di depannya, kemudian dia merogoh-rogoh kantong jaketnya dan menarik sebuah kunci dengan gantungan kunci berbandul huruf 'D' dan 'K' keluar dari dalam sana. Lalu dia memutar kuncinya dan membuka pintu, masuk, lalu menutup pintu dan menguncinya kembali. Dino melihat sepatu Kyouya ada di rak sepatu, kemudian meletakkan kotak kuenya di lantai dan segera membuka sepatunya sambil berteriak, "Aku pulang, Kyouya!"

Tapi tak ada jawaban, seperti biasanya. Dino memakai sandal rumah dan mengambil kotak kuenya dari lantai. Dia berjalan menuju ruang keluarga dan mengintip dari tempat masuk, tak ada Kyouya. Kemudian melihat dapur dan ruang makan, tak ada. Kamar Kyouya terbuka dan dia juga tak ada di dalamnya. Kamar mandi pun diperiksanya, tapi Kyouya tetap tak ada dimanapun. "Kyouya?" panggil Dino dengan berteriak, "Kyouya, aku pulang. Kau dimana?" tapi tetap tak ada jawaban. Begitulah, hal seperti ini sudah menjadi rutinitas bagi mereka. Jika dipanggil tak menjawab maka carilah, jika dicari tak ketemu maka teriak saja terus. "Kyouyaaaaa!" teriaknya lagi, lalu dia memasuki kamar Kyouya dan melihat jendelanya terbuka. "Aah, padahal aku sudah membelikan kue," kata Dino mendesah dan meletakkan kotak kuenya di atas meja belajar Kyouya yang penuh dengan berkas laporan dari para anak buahnya. Dino meringis, dia membayangkan Kyouya layaknya seorang direktur yang membaca-memeriksa laporan dari balik meja. Cocok, tapi sekaligus tidak cocok.

Kemudian Dino melihat sosok kepala muncul menggantung dari atas diluar jendela. Dino tersenyum riang padanya, "Hei, Kyouya! Kau di atap ternyata. Aku membawakanmu kue, mau kau makan sekarang?" tanya Dino padanya sambil menunjuk ke kotak kue yang diletakkannya di atas meja belajar Kyouya. Segera saja Kyouya berayun masuk kembali ke kamarnya melalui jendela dan mendarat dengan sukses di lantai kamarnya. "Hmm... Sulit kubayangkan, tapi lebih baik kau lebih berhati-hati supaya tidak jatuh, Kyouya. Ini lantai dua," Dino memperingatkannya dengan lembut.

Yang hanya disambut dengan jawaban "Sesukaku" dari Kyouya. Kyouya berjalan mendekatinya (lebih tepatnya, kotak kue itu) dan membuka kotak kue tersebut. Matanya memperhatikan setiap potongan cake dan kue yang ada dalam kotak itu, lalu memilih sepotong cake cappuccino dan memakannya. Tentu semua cake tersebut bebas alkohol, Dino tahu dia tidak menyukainya (dan tentunya tidak banyak penjual yang tidak menggunakan alkohol untuk cake produksi mereka).

"Enak, Kyouya?" tanya Dino sambil mengambil sembarang cake dan memakannya. Hmm, Chocolate Fondue, agak terlalu manis baginya. Kyouya hanya mengangguk sedikit sambil memejamkan mata dan terus memakan potongan cake miliknya. Dino duduk di meja belajar Kyouya, masih memakan cake-nya. Lalu dia menepuk-nepuk kepala Kyouya (yang dibalasnya dengan tatapan tajam) dengan tangan kirinya sambil tertawa ringan dan bertanya, "Kau jadi anak baik selama dua hari ini, kan? Apa ada suatu masalah?"

Kyouya sepertinya terlihat sebal dengan tangan Dino yang tetap nangkring di atas kepalanya, tapi dia akhirnya membiarkannya saja. "Aku bukan anak kecil, _Kak_," jawabnya dengan nada penekanan di akhir kalimatnya sambil tetap memakan kuenya sedikit demi sedikit. Woah, cara makannya elegan sekali. Berbeda dengan Dino yang berlaku santai di saat senggang, Kyouya selalu bersikap formal.

Akhirnya cake mereka habis (Dino yang lebih dulu) dan di jari-jari Kyouya masih ada sisa-sisa krim. Lalu dia menatap Dino dan menyodorkan jari-jarinya yang masih terlapisi krim cake tepat di depan mulut Dino, "Mau?" Oh, dia menawarkan Dino untuk menjilat jarinya dengan tampang dingin tapi lugu. Dino terdiam sebentar menatap jari-jarinya dan sesaat kemudian dia terkikik. Kyouya memandangnya dengan tatapan yang mengatakan 'Apa-Yang-Lucu'.

Dino kemudian berhenti terkikik namun cengiran lebar masih menghiasi wajahnya. Adiknya itu tak berubah dari dulu, tingkahnya tak terduga dan manis sekali. Well, dia juga tak ada niatan untuk menolaknya. "Oke, trims," katanya dan segera mengulum jari-jari Kyouya satu persatu, menjilat semua krim yang tersisa sampai bersih. Dino mengeluarkan jari terakhir dari mulutnya dan tersenyum riang, "Nah, bersih!" dan menambahkan dengan wajah teringat sesuatu, "Oh ya, Kyouya, kau mau makan sekarang? Sekarang sudah hampir jam satu. Lalu apa tadi pagi kau sarapan?"

Kyouya menatap jari-jarinya yang berkilau basah karena air liur Dino sebentar, lalu memejamkan mata dan menjawabnya, "Ya, sekarang. Aku belum makan apapun dari kemarin."

Dino langsung panik, "Yang benar saja?! Kubuatkan sesuatu sekarang, ayo!" katanya sambil menarik tangan kiri Kyouya dan menyeretnya ke ruang makan dan dapur. Dia menarik sebuah kursi meja makan dan mendudukkan Kyouya disitu, "Tunggu sebentar, oke? Aku akan buatkan yang cepat." Dino segera mengeluarkan bahan-bahan yang diperlukan, lalu mencampur dan memasaknya. Hampir saja tangannya terbakar api karena terlalu terburu-buru. Kemudian Dino menyajikannya dalam dua piring, satu untuk Kyouya dan satu untuknya sendiri. Dino membawakan dan meletakkan porsi Kyouya di depannya dan duduk di kursi seberang. "Ayo makan, Kyouya," katanya dengan senyum dan mulai menyendok omurice-nya. Dino memperhatikan adiknya itu mulai memakan makanannya dengan lahap, namun tetap elegan.

_Ternyata dia memang kelaparan. Pantas saja dia langsung memakan sepotong cake didepanku_. Dan memang benar, Kyouya selalu memakan cake yang dibelikannya setiap kali dia sedang tak ada ataupun tak melihat. Entah apa alasannya, Dino tak tahu. Malu, mungkin? Jika memang benar begitu berarti adiknya ini benar-benar manis sekali!

Ah, jadi melenceng.

Kemudian dengan mulut penuh makanan beserta sendoknya dia bertanya, "Oi, Kyouya. Kenapa kau sampai tidak makan?"

Perlu waktu bagi Kyouya untuk menjawabnya karena dia masih mengunyah makanannya, "Aku tak bisa masak."

Mendengar ini Dino sangat heran. "Kalau kau tak bisa masak, kenapa kau tidak memesan dari luar saja? Bukankah aku mencatat nomor berbagai restoran di buku telepon?" tanyanya dengan wajah bingung, masih sambil mengunyah dan menyendok makanannya. Isi piringnya kini hanya tinggal separuh.

"Sudah, dan tidak enak. Aku membuang sisanya ke tempat sampah."

"Eh? Kau buang?" Dino kaget, lalu menambahkan, "Kalau begitu kau minta saja Tetsu--" dia tak berani melanjutkan karena Kyouya menatapnya dengan tajam. Kemudian kembali bertanya, "Kau bilang tidak enak? Tapi kau memakannya sampai habis waktu aku memesankannya dulu. Dan tak ada satupun makanan yang kau buang." Dino benar-benar tak mengerti kenapa kali ini dia tak mau memakan masakan dari luar.

Kyouya menghela napas, "Karena kau yang pesan."

"... Oh..." Dino sedikit kurang mengerti apa maksudnya. "Lalu, kau mau mencobanya?" katanya lagi secara tiba-tiba.

"...?" Kyouya menatapnya.

"Maksudku, kau mau coba membuat ini?" Dino menunjuk omurice-nya yang tinggal beberapa sendok lagi. "Kalau mau, besok akan kuajarkan. Ah, tidak, kurasa memang harus. Kalau nanti aku ada tugas dan harus keluar kota selama beberapa hari bisa-bisa kau mati kelaparan. Oke, besok kita belajar membuat ini," putusnya begitu saja. Kemudian dia menyuap habis makanannya dan menunggu adiknya selesai, setelah itu dia mencuci piring yang telah mereka pakai. Dino sadar kalau di piring Kyouya tidak tersisa sebutir nasi pun dan terkikik tanpa suara. Ah, adiknya itu benar-benar kelaparan. Setelah selesai mengeringkan dan meletakkan piring-piring tersebut ke raknya, dia menoleh ke adiknya yang masih menunggu di meja makan dan mendapatinya memejamkan mata sambil menyilangkan tangannya dan bersandar di sandaran kursi, tidur.

Dino nyengir. Memang, biasanya setelah selesai makan dan kenyang adiknya itu langsung mengantuk. Tidak heran jika dia tidur sekarang. Lagipula, selain hobi bertarung adiknya itu juga hobi tidur. Dino berjalan menghampirinya dan berlutut disamping kursi Kyouya dan mengusap kepalanya dengan lembut. "Kyouya, kugendong ke kamarmu," bisiknya. Kyouya hanya bergumam "Hn" pelan dan Dino langsung menggendongnya lalu membawanya ke kamar. Dino membaringkan Kyouya di ranjangnya, kemudian menyelimuti adiknya dan mengecup pipinya. Dia menutup jendela kamar Kyouya yang masih terbuka dan berjalan keluar. "Selamat tidur, Kyouya," katanya, lalu menutup pintu.

Dia sendiri juga mengantuk, lelah setelah melakukan perjalanan pulang dari Italia. Dia masuk ke kamarnya yang berada tepat di depan kamar adiknya dan segera melempar dirinya ke ranjang. Tapi dia lupa melepas jaketnya dan segera mencopotnya, lalu melemparnya ke atas kursi. "Haah..." dia kembali merebahkan tubuhnya dengan kedua tangannya sebagai bantal dan segera tertidur

--o0o--

Enggg... Eniwei, karena masih ada penambahan... mungkin nanti pas launching part two, yang ini akan sedikit berubah. Soalnya saya harus lihat detil, nih "


End file.
